


Scars

by CallieFlower



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Hurt/Comfort, Not shipping - Freeform, Other, Scars, l'manberg revolution arc, light angst with the fluff, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieFlower/pseuds/CallieFlower
Summary: In the aftermath of the L'Manberg revolution, Tubbo is upset about the firework scars and Tommy comforts him.OR*I needed hurt/comfort fluff of these two together this angst arc is too much*
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Scars

Tommy's boots made heavy impact with the wooden flooring as he ran to Tubbo's room, knocking only once before he burst in, "Tubbo! I- oh-"

Half-asleep, Tubbo sat bolt upright in bed when the door flew open, his red blanket dropping to expose his bare chest, and the arcing scars that ran across his otherwise smooth skin. He jerked the blanket back up within a second, but not before he glimpsed Tommy's shocked expression.

He rushed over, "Tubbo, bloody hell, what happened?"

"Nothing, it's... old," Tubbo pulled the blanket tighter around himself, trying to shrivel away from Tommy's concerned gaze.

Tommy reached for the blanket's hem, pulling it down slightly to once more reveal the scar, "What happened, Tubbo? Good god, was this Technoblade? I'll fucking- I'll fucking end-"

"No," Tubbo cut him off, grabbing Tommy's wrist as the other man turned to storm out of the room, "Don't do this, Tommy, you know he had no choice, I-"

Tommy whirled around, "Do not _ever,_ " He hissed, "Do not _ever_ make an excuse for that piece of shit, what he did to you-"

Without warning, tears began streaming down Tubbo's face in earnest, and his shoulders shook.

"I- oh god, Tubbo, I'm sorry!"

"It's not-" Tubbo wiped at his eyes with the blanket's edge, "It's not you, it's not Techno either. It wasn't even the fucking fireworks, I-" He broke off again as more sobs wracked his thin frame, "Tommy, am I ugly?" Tubbo's voice was barely a whisper as he tugged anxiously at the edges of the blanket, "Tommy- Tommy, am I... am I ruined?"

"Oh god, Tubbo, no," Tommy knelt down, "Can I see?"

Tubbo nodded, letting Tommy pull the blanket down, exposing the scar. It was reddish-pink, the scar tissue stretched from edge to edge, cobwebbing up from the bottom of his ribcage, across his chest, over his clavicle, up his neck, and left cheek, ending just below his eye. A thick, puckered bobble of keloid scarring shaped like a star sat just above where his heart beat in his chest. The melted appearance beget the wounds' fiery, traumatic infliction. It was unsightly, but it was far from ugly.

"Can I touch-"

"Yes."

Tommy reached out, gently running a finger over the bump, anxious not to hurt his friend. He lay his hand flat over the fresh scar, feeling Tubbo's heartbeat, fast as a rabbit's, beneath his palm. He looked up to meet his friend's tearful gaze, "Tubbo?"

Tubbo just stared at him, bringing one hand up from where it lay, twisted up in the blanket, until it was on top of Tommy's own.

"Tubbo- Tubbo, listen to me, there is nothing, _nothing,_ you could _ever_ do to make me see you as ugly, and you are _not_ ruined."

"But- but I'm-"

Tommy cut him off, "No. Tubbo, you are a survivor. You won. _We_ won. You're the fucking president, for god's sake."

Tubbo blinked rapidly, hand tensing where it lay on top of Tommy's, "Tommy, I- Tommy, does it even mean anything anyway? Does it mean anything anymore, now that Wilbur blew up L'Manberg?"

Tommy met his gaze evenly, speaking with a firm tone brimming with conviction, "Tubbo, it means _everything._ It means everything to _me._ You're my best friend. I love you more than anything. It means everything to me. You're not ruined, and you're not ugly," Tommy smiled, "You're Tubbo!"

Tears still flowing freely, Tubbo released his grip on Tommy's hand and embraced his friend, pressing his face tightly into Tommy's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this, you might like some of my other work in this fandom, so check it out if you want, or leave a comment or kudos, maybe? Either way, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring the CCs into this to avoid anyone being uncomfy. Follow me on tumblr if you'd like @thepoglog, and I'll see you next time!  
> xoxo,  
> callie


End file.
